


Short Tales from the "PWP = Progress? What Progress?" Meme

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Cliffs Notes, Humor, M/M, Meta, Progress? What Progress?, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: Short, humorous takes on WIPs, some now completed, from back when.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2004 I participated in the "PWP = Progress? What Progress?" meme, where authors did little, often comical snips of their WIPs. I thought most of the results were entertaining. Some of these WIPs I've finished or at least written more on and posted since May 2004, and I have links to these in the text for people who are interested. 
> 
> When "Glass Houses" hit its 200th part in 2006 I wrote an updated GH bit, which you could find [here](http://viridian5.livejournal.com/1034173.html).

**["You Could Be the One"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4870)**  
Farfarello: "Obscene phone calls and a grisly gift will show my affection."  
Aya: "The hell?"  
Weiß: "We're very concerned."  
Farfarello: "Fighting and pinning my love will show my affection."  
Aya: "Uhm...."  
Weiß: "We're very concerned."  
Aya: "I'm oddly intrigued."  
Farfarello: "Nice night for sex against the trailer."  
Yoji: "If I'd known this kind of thing would work on the Ice Prince, I would have--"  
Aya: "What?"  
Yoji: "Nothing."

 

 **["None So Blind"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4512)**  
Sanzo: "I'm fucking blind?"  
Hakkai: "It may be temporary."  
Sanzo: "Or may not be."  
Hakkai: "...yes."  
Sanzo: "I'm fucking blind!"  
Goku: "It's temporary, right?"  
Hakkai: "Maybe."  
Goku: "Okay!"  
Gojyo: "I'm gonna tease the hell out of Sanzo over this. Right after I show Hakkai some lovin'."  
Sanzo: "I'm going to take out my anger on the whole world."  
Gojyo: "Which is different from before, how?"  
Sanzo: *still wields a fan with deadly accuracy, even blind*  
Gojyo: "Ow!"  
Hakkai: "Sanzo's adjusting fairly well. Perhaps because he's a stubborn son of a bitch."  
Hakkai and Gojyo: "Sanzo's oddly more attractive blind, which makes no sense to us."  
Sanzo: "Fuckin' _blind_...."

 

 **["Glass Houses" WIP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/80219)**  
Farfarello: "This is a story about how I kidnap a Weiß kitten and turn him into my pet."  
Crawford: "Actually, all of Schwarz uses him."  
Farfarello: "I'll kill you all first."  
Crawford: "We don't use him like that."  
Schuldig: "If only!"  
Aya: "I'm suicidal because my sister is dead!"  
Farfarello: "Stop that." *thwaps Aya's nose*  
Aya: "Now I'm pissed off and suicidal!"  
Schwarz: "Again?"  
Author: "This story will end after they destroy Rosenkreuz."  
Later...  
Author: "I can fix _Glühen_! Heh!"  
Later...  
Nagi: "I have more personality than you realized!"  
Author: "Hey, you do...."  
Later...  
Nagi: "I have a crush on Aya."  
Author: "Oy."  
Later...  
*everybody in Schwarz has lots of sex except for Nagi *  
Nagi: "Aw, man...."  
Aya: "I fit in better with this band of maniacs than I realized. I should probably be afraid right now."  
Crawford: "Everyone on this team is changing since Aya joined us."  
Schuldig: "Unclench, Brad. More sex?"  
Later...  
Aya: "I'm... happy?"  
Later...  
Farfarello: "I have a talent?"  
Nagi and Schuldig: "Yep."  
Farfarello: "No."  
Nagi and Schuldig: "Yep."  
Farfarello: "No."  
Nagi and Schuldig: "Yep."  
Farfarello: "Looks like I do. I can use this for things."  
Later...  
Weiß: "We have a bigger role than anyone expected!"  
Elena and Idiot: "Hi! Expect to see more of us later!"  
Author: "What?"  
Later...  
Author: "This story ends with the assault on the school and Tuji's death."  
Schwarz and Weiß: "Nope."  
Later...  
Nagi: "It's almost like having a family. I think this story has a new theme."  
Author: "I love you all, but you're killing me."  
Later...  
*things happen*  
Nagi: "I finally get some."  
LJ Audience and Schuldig: "At last!"  
Crawford: "Noooooooo!"  
Schuldig: "Unclench, Brad. More sex?"  
*things keep happening*  
Nagi: "[I... finally get some earlier in the story than before](http://viridian5.livejournal.com/580038.html)?"  
LJ Audience: "[It's still cool](http://viridian5.livejournal.com/580239.html)."  
Author: "I'm so glad you feel that way."  
Later...  
Yoji: "Is there anyone in this fic aside from me who's straight?"  
Schuldig: "Oh _Yoji_...."  
Ken: *in prison, doesn't say anything*  
Aya: "Nagi had sex? Why am I always the last person to find out everything?"  
Later...  
Author: "This is the fic that doesn't end / It just goes on and on, my friend...."

 

 **"Lived Through Their Vocations"** (an intended sequel to the Gambit/X-Man series, [Turn Away No More](http://archiveofourown.org/series/284))  
Remy: "I'm depressed."  
Nate: "I'm exhausted."  
Remy and Nate: "We're lying in a bed together not having sex."  
Author: "..."  
Remy: "Dere may be tourism and den some sex later. Maybe."

 

 **[untitled due South fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3951)**  
Ray and Fraser: "We're still waiting in line for Dief to get a photo with Santa Claus."

 

 **"Over and Again"** (a _Weiß Kreuz_ / _Yami no Matsuei_ [ _Descendants of Darkness_ ] fusion fic)  
Omi: "You bastards! You killed Aya!"  
Aya: "I'm dead?"  
Tsuzuki: "You're my partner? Wow, you're taciturn and mean, yet vulnerable."  
Hisoka: "--and so _not me_ because I'm dead! Really dead and not a Shinigami!"  
*things happen that may be written eventually*  
Aya: "I think I'm falling in love with my partner, Aya."  
Aya's sister: *still in a coma, says nothing*  
Muraki: *leaves a doll near Aya's sister's hospital room....*  
*things happen that may be written eventually*  
Tsuzuki: "Why isn't this going forward?"  
Gushoshin: "Because this fic would be long and take some source research, while the author is working on 'Glass Houses.' She says she may get back to us eventually."  
Aya: "..."

 

 **["No Reason" WIP](http://archiveofourown.org/works/243898)**  
Aya: "I'm quiet and giving up, as was canon in _Glühen_."  
Yoji: "I'm an ass to Aya, as was canon in _Glühen_."  
Author: "But this fic is a sequel to '[Reason](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4772),' so a lot of stuff isn't canon."  
*things happen that may be written eventually*  
Aya: "Almost everyone I love dies in front of me or ends up in a coma, as was canon in _Glühen_."  
Mamoru: "You need a change of scene. New York, maybe? It has to be safer there...."  
Yoji: "Who am I?"  
Aya: "I'm stabbed, and it's almost a relief."  
Yoji: "Wait, why do I get the feeling that this is not my beautiful life? I'm either going nuts, or I used to be a killer prostitute."  
Ken: "Aya, I'm taking you home."  
Aya: "Good, because I'm not as suicidal as I used to be."  
*things happen that may be written eventually*  
Ken: "Oh, look, we're driving past Yoji's place. And stopping!"  
Aya: "!!!"  
Yoji: "Who the hell am I? But that redheaded guy looks weirdly familiar...."  
*things happen that may be written eventually*  
Yoji: "I know who I am now! Hey, Ken, explain my actions in _Glühen_ to me!"  
Ken: "Oh God, why me? _You_ couldn't even explain your actions in _Glühen_ to yourself!"  
Yoji: "But why isn't this fic going forward?"  
Mamoru, who knows and manipulates everything: "Because this fic would be long and take some source research, while the author is working on 'Glass Houses.' She says she may get back to us eventually."  
Yoji: "Shit."


End file.
